Boarding School
by nerdgirl07
Summary: What will happen when Austin decides to go to a new boarding school for artistically talented teens and meets the girl of his dreams? Sorry I suck at summaries.
1. Boarding School and Fire Doors

**Hey guys, so this is my second fanfic. This first chapter may be a little rough because I am writing it while I am sick so not much brain power. I got a lot of positive reviews for the first one. I really appreciate it! So hope you like this one and please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally so ya.**

**-Austin's POV-**

Today I am starting at a new school. It is a boarding school for artistically talented children in Miami. Of course, my parents just couldn't wait a month until first semester ended so I am stuck coming here middle of November where I know literally no one. I couldn't care less. I am so excited to see the girls dance team, the future popstars with voices like angels that make your hearts melt, the art, the actresses, the writers, the EVERTHING! I can't help but feel this school was made specifically for me.

Yesterday my mom was practically balling as we drove from Jacksonville down to Miami. "Mom, I promise I will Skype you everyday, call you everyday, text everyday and yes, I will send weekly letters. You see, I am an only child so my mom is a wee bit over attached. Of course, I will miss her but I think I need to grow up at some point whether it is sooner or later.

When we got to the school I quickly said goodbye to my parents and ran to my assigned dorm. I told my mom she could walk me in but I saw a hot girl sitting on a bench and having your mommy walking you in wasn't exactly the best thing to do. It took me awhile to find my dorm. I didn't want people to think I was new so I didn't ask anyone. It was Saturday so nobody was wearing their uniforms. Nobody even glanced my way.

I have to admit, I was pretty nervous to meet my roommate. I have no idea who he is. He could become my best friend or be the biggest jerk in the world. I was hoping for the first. When I finally got to my room I found a really tall red head trying to clean it up.

"Hey! You're Austin right. I am Dez." He held out his hand. I shake it.

"Yeah. So this is our room." It was a pretty drab place, cluttered and really pretty ugly. It was smaller than my room at home with only one small window at the back. Both beds only barely fit. The walls were a lighter shade of navy blue with charcoal carpets.

"Yeah. I have been begging the school to let me change it but they won't let me." He gestured for me to sit on the left bed. Guess it was mine. "So, what's your talent?"

"I am a singer slash musician."

"Typical."

"What about you?"

"I am a film director."

"Nice."

"Yeah, it is pretty awesome."

"I bet. So how do you get a girls attention here."

"Wow, you are so eager. I know nothing about you but whatever. It is just like any other school here. Don't act like an idiot." Dez ended up giving me a 2 hour long lecture on what is acceptable here, who's popular, who to watch out for, which teachers are bad and stuff like that.

"Well, looks like it is about dinner time. Let's head down to the cafeteria to get our food."

"We don't have to eat there do we?"

"No, we can bring it down to our room if we want, but I think you need to mingle."

"I don't know, I mean it is my first day…" I was interrupted by Dez smacking me on the back.

"Come on man, trust me." And he pushed me out the door. Unfortunately we were right next to the cafeteria. I kind of wanted some extra time to prepare but what ever, I am sure I will like being close to the cafeteria at some point but not today. For dinner we decided t have Mexican. The school hosts multiple restaurants; it reminded me of the food court at the mall. I couldn't believe how many students went here. I bet this was only like half, who knew where the rest of them were? But what really blew my mind was all the girls. I knew this school would be load with hotties but I didn't know there would be _so_ many! When I was going to throw away my trash I noticed one girl with chocolate curls talking to a Latino girl who I assumed was her friend.

"Hey Dez," I whisper. "who is that little brunette next to the exit door?"

"Oh, that's Ally Dawson, she has a boyfriend. His name is Dallas, he's a jock at a local high school. I wouldn't waste my time."

"Oh." I mumble. But I mean this girl is _hot_. I decide to ignore Dez's advice and walk over there anyway.

"Hey." I lean against the door. "What's up?" I lean a little more and the door flies open. "Crap." I say as I fall right on my butt. The fire alarm goes off.

"What's up with you?" Ally gets onto her knees and pokes me in the chest.

"Little rude for such a sweet little girl. Who knew?" She rolls her eyes.

"Who knew Mr. Cool would be such a klutz." She pulls herself up on my shoulder and runs away in time for the head mistress to come.

"What is this?" she asks. "Why did you open the exit door?"

"Umm, it was an accident ma'am. I tripped and fell against the door. I accidently opened it." She doesn't seem to quite believe my story.

"Well, don't let it happen again." And she scuttles away in her 6 inch stilettos. Dez offers me his hand. I stand up.

"Wow, you were lucky. I guess she is letting you off because it is your first day.

"I guess." We walk back to our room trying to avoid further embarrassment. We sit on our beds.

"Told you not to mess with Ally."

-Ally's POV-

"Wow, that new guy is pretty cute, right Ally." Trish taunts.

"Well, yeah… but I have a boyfriend." I say a matter-of-factly. When I poked him in the chest, I couldn't help but notice how buff he was.

"That's too bad. It would be perfect because his roommate is that Dez guy. He could put me into one of his movies." She fluffs up her hair. I roll my eyes; I know she likes Dez no matter how much she denies it.

"You know you could just break up with Dallas."

"What? No way! Break up with the guy that I really like for some mildly cute guy that I have said all of 5 words to?"

"See, you can't even say you love Dallas!"

"Of course not, we have only been dating for a month. I am not breaking up with him and that is FINAL!"

"Whatever. I guess I get him then!"

"No!" I say before I can stop myself.

"Hah!" Trish pointed at me. I slouched in my chair in defeat. Trish was just cracking up. _He is just a cute guy, nothing more. They are everywhere at this school._

**Sorry it was kind short but please tell me what you think or I won't continue!**


	2. Partners and Crying

**Whoa! I am just baffled right now! I got like a whole fricken kabillion PMs and reviews to keep writing so I guess I will continue! Thank you so much for all the positive reviews and stuff. I love you guys! –ng7**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Austin and Ally as you guys know.**

-**Austin's POV**-

"Dude, help me think of a way to break up Ally and Dallas." I just rolled my eyes.

"Bro, I know you are just trying to help me but I don't want to be that type of guy, you know that."

"So, you were staring at her all day today. You're a hot rocker, she's a hot writer, you two were made for each other!" _Oh Dez, how I love you._ I think sarcastically. Today was our first day of classes, I have 5 out of 7 of my classes with Ally; I sit near her in most of them. I am pretty lucky when it comes to that. Dez is right though. I have to admit I was staring at her all day, I couldn't help myself. I mean, she is just so _beautiful_ with her chocolate brown satin curls and her matching big brown doe eyes. Not to mention, she is a great singer and musician when she is able to work up the courage to get on stage. Today, I was luck enough to here her sing. Her voice reminded me of an angel with its high soprano trill and perfect vibrato.

"Whatever, I am not going to do that to them." Dez just shrugs and continues working on his calculus homework.** (A/N: Not a hundred percent sure if they still make you learn math and stuff in the fancy specialized schools but it really isn't that important to the story anyway.)** Since I already finished my homework, I went over to my favorite old guitar and strummed the tune to Boyfriend **(A/N: Don't own Justin Bieber or his songs)** and humming along. Dez looked up and just smiled and shook his head. It was obvious he knew the tune and why I chose to play it.

_If I was your boyfriend, you'd never be alone,_

_If you were my own girl, you'd never be alone._

I just wish that I was in one of those movies where the guy sings some dumb song to the girl and gets her to date him. Unfortunately, this is the real word and that would never work. I have to think of some other way to impress Ally…

About an hour later, Dez tells me it is time to head down for dinner. "Can we eat in the cafeteria today?" He chuckles.

"Sure man, whatever." Dez snickers once more and we walk out.

Tonight we decide on Panda Express. **(A/N: Obvious don't own it or its food.****) **I got the orange chicken and Dez got the mushroom chicken with sliced zucchini. While we stood in the unusually long line, I couldn't help but look for Ally. I found her sitting with her friend I saw yesterday, chomping on a pickle. She eventually caught my eye and I quickly looked away. I was probably drooling because she looked kind of disgusted; at least that is how I assumed she looked.

The rest of dinner was uneventful, until I went over to the trash can again. I saw Ally standing right where she was yesterday, except by herself this time. Her arms were crossed and she had a slight frown on her face as she stared right at me. I assume she wanted to talk to me. I slinked slowly over to her. _ You better not screw it up again!_ I scold myself.

"Hey Moon," she says, quite rudely I may add. "I want you to stay away from me. I have a boyfriend and I don't want that to change. Got it?" she poked my chest again. _Why does she keep doing that?_ I nod vigorously and she storms off, obviously suppressing tears. _Wow, she needs to take some Midol or something because she is PMSing if I have ever seen it, but what the heck was that about?_ I just shrug and head back to the dorm.

-**Ally's POV**-

Five minutes later after my encounter with Austin, I find myself wrapped in Trish's arms, balling my eyeballs out.

"It is okay, calm down Ally, just go take some Midol and…"

"How many times to I have to tell you I am not on my period!" I cry.

"Well, then, you're bipolar missy." She hugs me tighter and I cry harder.

"I don't even know why I am crying! It doesn't even make sense!"

"Ally, you would understand if you opened up your eyes and except the fact that…" I interrupt her with a tearful rant about how I don't like Austin. She just listens politely and then when I finish pulls me back into her arms as I continue balling. I wish that Austin had never come. I wish that Trish hadn't talked to me about Austin. I wish that Austin wasn't in 5 of my classes. I wish that I wasn't dating Dallas. I cry harder. I should have never thought that.

I cry into Trish's shoulder for who knows how long. I am eventually I just fall asleep, exhausted from crying so hard so long. I must have major problems, crying over this guy I met yesterday. I can't help but wonder if I am bipolar. I don't dwell on it too long though because I am just so tired.

I dream about nothing. I am just stuck in a black abyss of pointless sadness. This is so dumb.

-**Austin's POV**-

I take Ally's advice and avoid her. I try not to look for her at meals. I don't look at her during class. Whenever she is coming in my direction, I go the opposite direction. Over the next two weeks, it becomes a habit. I don't even remember my crush on her, at least not consciously.

I eventually got over her and met a new girl named Cassidy, a waitress at a local diner, and we immediately hit it off. I am still too scared to ask her out but we're pretty good friends.

"Okay class, I am going to pair you up. The assignment is to write and perform a duet." I straighten up. This is the first time I remember Ally since our encounter 17 days ago. I cross my fingers in my pocket. "Okay, so Carter, you're with Finn, Sarah, you're with Axel, Austin, you're with Ally, Zach, you're with…" _Yes!_

I look over too Ally and she mouths the words, "_Stay away from me._"

**Hey, hope you like it! Remember to review or PM me! Thanks!**


	3. Plotting and Song Writing

**Sorry I didn't update the last few days. So busy with school and I had a bit of writers block. So, hope you like this next chapter! Thanks for all the reviews and PMs. I really appreciate it! Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or these songs.**

-**Ally's POV**-

"Trish! I need major help. I did something really stupid." I collapsed on my bed and started shaking with sobs.

"What did you do this time?" _So Trish._

"I kinda got paired with Austin on a project in my songwriting slash singing class and I told him to stay away from me. And now he'll hate me!" I cried. Trish didn't reply. "I know I don't want to date him. I am happy with Dallas but I at least want him to be my friend." Trish was still silent, stroking my hair. She understood.

I hate it when people don't like me. I have always thought of myself as a pretty likeable person, but now I see it was all just an illusion. I am a mean beepin' person. (Excuse my internal foul language.)

The only solution I can think of is to try and gain back his trust and hopefully get him to like me. Yes, that is the only way. He has to like me, he just has to.

-**Austin's POV**-

I brush off Ally's little comment. There are two reasons for it: One, I simply misread her lips, two, when she says "Stay away from me" she means don't touch her. Both of these seem pretty logical to me so I don't think about it.

The next day at class, Ally comes in extremely happy and nice. So much so, it was actually kinda scary. I don't know what is up with her.

"Hey Austin!" she says in a loud voice. I raise my eyebrows and reply:

"Hey… Ally…" She sat down next to me and started jabbering about her classes and her life. That is one thing I don't understand about girl, why they always talk about their lives and gossip and stuff, shouldn't they be talking about some kind of thing girls like to do, like, I don't know, the latest clothing line.

Mrs. Stewart walked in and told the class to just start on their songs. She was obviously in a bad mood; didn't want to deal with teaching today. Ally immediately started talking.

"So, I was thinking maybe some kind of love song." I answered by raising my eyebrows. I didn't know what to think of that. She had a boyfriend right? "Yeah, it would be great! I think we would get a good grade. One set back is that I have slight stage fright. I hope you don't mind helping me out with that, thanks so much! Oh this will be great won't it won't it won't it?!" My hand flew up and covered up her mouth. Her eyes grew wide. I took my hand of her mouth.

"Sorry, that was rude."

"No I don't mind" She smiled crazily.

"Okay, but anyway, I don't know how I feel about a love song. It all sounds too mushy to me."

"Okay!" _What the heck is going on in her mind?_

"So… lets get started I guess…"

It was a long hour. We got pretty much no where. We did, however get a tune for the chorus. It was kinda catchy, but we have 0 lyrics.

When the bell rang I started to my dorm. Fortunately, it was my last class, and it is Friday so no more school for the next 2 days! Unfortunately, Ally was following me. When I got to the door, I turned around to confront her.

"What?" I said bluntly.

"Uhh… you think I was following you didn't you?"

"What else would you be doing?"

"Going to my room…" She trailed off. My mouth dropped. I close quickly. "Um, I live right across from you." She smiled feebly. We stood in awkward silence for a minute then Ally said, "See you, tomorrow, then?" I nodded and walked into my room and slammed the door behind me.

-**Ally's POV**-

I put on my sweats and baggy calligraphy camp T-shirt then flopped on my bed. Trish brought me a slice of pizza and a box of ice cream. Trish always knows what to do. I didn't cry like I have a lot recently. I don't think there are any tears left in me. Now Austin doesn't just think I hate him, he thinks I am some kind of annoying slutty girl who creeps on guys behind their boyfriends back.

For the next I guess lay down staring at the ceiling eating the occasional spoonful of my fruity mint swirl. That was always my favorite. In that hour, I received enlightenment.

To get Austin to like me, I have to do what made him like me in the first place, be a pretty hard to get girl. I would slowly become nicer and nicer then he will be my friend. Yessssssssssss, muwhaha, this is my evil plan. It will work. I know it will. I do my evil laugh in my head and mentally do the weird hand rubbing thing the super villains do in movies.

I quickly recite my plan to Trish, adding a psychotic laugh here and there. I couldn't even describe her face when I was done, bewildered, humored and a wee bit worried.

"Ally, we need to get you tested. You are a psychopath."

"TRISH! I am serious!"

"I know you are, that's what worries me." I guess that makes sense, so I nod. For the past few weeks, I have literally been driving myself mad because of this boy. It's sad really.

"Ally you need major help. It is Friday, why don't we go get a mani-pedi then go see Love Spelled Backwards is Love." **(A/N: The first person to tell me where this is from gets a shout out! *I know, not the greatest prize but better than nothing right*)** I nod. "Okay, go get something nice on, I don't want to be seen with you if you are going to look like that." I roll my eyes.

It was nice to have a girl's night out. It almost never happens during the school year, with all the homework, Trish's jobs, the kids I tutor and my music teaching. I got my nails painted a pleasant pastel pink. Of course Trish chose hot pink and paid ten dollars extra to paint them zebra print. The movie was pretty crappy. It was a rom-com, so I thought it would be good, but it wasn't thought out all that much and the story line was stupid. Despite the stupid movie, we had a lot of fun.

We returned to the school around 9:30, half an hour before curfew. Trish immediately when into our room, I lingered outside, looking at Austin's bedroom door. If only I could talk to him and tell him sorry for my annoying behavior. I heard him tuning his guitar. When he finished tuning it, he started playing:

_They wanna know, know, know_

_Your name, name, name_

_They want the girl, girl, girl_

_With game, game, game_

_And when they look, look, look_

_Your way, way, way_

_I'm gonna make, make, make you do a double take_

**(A/N: I don't know if these lyrics are right or not :/)**

_Whoa!_ He has a great voice! It made me go weak in the knee. _I guess that makes sense, we are at an arts school._ I can't help myself. I rap on his door.

"It's open!" I walk into his room. The walls were plastered with posters. Dez's side of the room was messy. He had piles of colorful knitted blankets piled on his unmade bed. The head of his bed was surrounded by pictures of bananas, kangaroos, pineapples, pigeons and other completely random things. Austin's side of the room was clean. The posters on his walls consist of the Gators cheerleaders, various bands and lots of pictures of him with two crazy looking blondes who I assume are his parents.

Austin was sitting on his bed criss-cross-applesauce with his guitar sitting idle in his hands. He was wearing a pair of old looking plaid pjama pants with a gray jersey tee.

"Hey Ally. Sorry, I was rude today."

"Me to. I was really annoying." I bit my lip.

"It's fine." We're quiet for a while.

"By the way, I love your song!"

"Thanks. I have been working on it for a while. My problem is that I can't express my feelings all that well so I have a hard time writing lyrics." I have to close my mouth.

"I can't believe it. I have major stage fright. I always write songs, but I didn't know what for because I couldn't perform them you know, but now I have someone to sing them for me!" I force myself to stop; I was starting to become annoying.

"Lets get started then!" He pats the spot on his bed next to him and I accept.

**Don't know how I feel about this chapter, there is something about it that bugs me. :/ Oh well. Sorry about the wait. The next chapter will come much quicker! **


	4. Nightmares and Rescues

**Hi! Trying to get back to updating every day! Thanks for all the reviews and the answer to the question last chapter was New Moon.**

**The people who got it right were: **

**Awesomesauce325**

**Frenchyie12**

**queenc1**

**Congrats!**

**So this chapter is weird. At least, the first part is. It is really important though. It kind of foreshadows the rest of it.**

**Please review and next update will be soon! -ng7**

-**Austin's POV**-

Ally and I talked right up until the guards came around. We actually didn't talk much about our song for our class. Ally told me about her boyfriend Dallas and I told her about Cassidy; but only for a bit. Ally quickly changed the subject. We both thought it was awkward to talk about our love life.

"Okay kids, go back to your own rooms, don't want any babies running around." We immediately start arguing with him. "We're just friends…" "We would never do that!" "That's absurd!" "Ridiculous!"

The guards comment made me think: Do we look like a couple?, If we were a couple would we do that? (_No, definitely not!)_, and What is this guy's problem? Ally quickly got up and walked across the hall back to her room. I heard a ripping out side and the light disappeared from the crack on the door. _Great, guess I can't sneak to talk to Ally._ I quickly disregarded this thought. That was not what a gentleman would do.

-**Ally's POV**-

"Ally! The security guard had to get you out of Austin's room! Ha! You even fought with him! I thought you were a goody goody!" I rolled my eyes.

"Yeahzzzzz… it's a weird experience not be the perfect child like I normally am." We giggle. This was just a plain weird night. I don't know what to think of Austin and me's relationship. **(A/N: Does anyone know if my grammars right? I get the feeling that it is wrong…)**

"Well… do you want to stay up, watch movies on my laptop and gossip or do you want to go to sleep like the good youth that we are?" Trish mused. We both knew the answer so we just got up to pick out a movie. We decided to watch Leap Year. While we were watching it there were frequent "Awwwww…"s and quite a bit of sniffling. It was so sweet that she was going to propose to a guy that she thought she loved then ended up falling in love with Aus… I mean Declan along the way. It didn't have the best reviews when it came out but we like it anyway.

I think we better go to bed Trish." I said as I looked at the clock. 12:45. "I told Austin that I would come over to work on our song."

"Okay…" Trish was always a late night party type of girl. When we first came here, Trish figured out how to sneak out of our 2 story window and down to the local highschool's parties. The guards eventually figured it out though and put bars on our windows; to bad really.

"Okay good night." I snuggled down under my down comforter, already in my favorite pjs.

"Austin, I don't think I can do this. I am too afraid." I whined.

"Ally, you'll be fine. You don't mind singing front of me. What's the difference really?"

"But Austin, I always feel like they are looking at me with funny faces." I am starting to sound like a 4 year old who is just determined to be mad.

"Like I can't!" He stuck out his pink tongue and crossed his chocolate brown eyes. I couldn't help but giggle. "Ally, I'll be right next to you the entire time. Trust me." He held out his hand and I took it. We walk up onto the stage slowly and sat on the two stools. We started singing into the microphone. I don't remember ever hearing the song on the radio or anything. It was a beautiful sound, me and Austin in harmony.

"Hey!" Someone yelled from the audience. It was Tilly Thompson. She has hated me ever since kindergarten. (If you are wondering, kind of a long story, not worth telling now) "Hey Ally! You ruined my song now I am going to ruin yours." She screamed. I saw a suddenly glint of red in her eye. Everyone in the audience's eyes turned red. I turned to Austin, wanting him to hold me, to protect me. I looked into his chocolate brown eyes. At least, they were supposed to be brown. Instead they were the deepest shade of crimson, full of hate, despise, rage, vexation and, worst of all, blood.

I wanted to scream but Austin's hands were already around my throat, leaving no air for me. Tilly looked me right in the eye and said, "That's what you get." I tried to understand, but I had no time. The demonic audience was already closing in.

I screamed. I screamed and screamed and screamed. There was nothing else to do. Trish wasn't here. I am guessing she went to go to the bathroom so I just kept screeching. I was covered in sweat, my braid was becoming undone and I was crying.

"Ally!" I heard the sudden rip of tape and the bang of a foot against my door. The person must have figured out that the door was unlocked because there was a tall black silhouette looming over me. The black man sat on my bed and brushed the sweaty hair plastered to my forehead out of my eyes. I grabbed the big warm hand and squeezed it. It squeezed my hands back in reassurance.

"Ally, you scared me half to death." The boy's voice cracked, it sounded like he was suppressing tears. I sat up and buried my face in his chest.

"I'm so- sor- ry-y." I said. I was breathing quickly, tears sill streaming down my sweat drenched face.

"Its fine." He smoothes my braid and I continue sobbing into his now wet shirt. "Shhhh… you're okay. It was just a dream." I found that hard to believe. Austin's blood red eyes, Tilly's attack and even the pain felt real.

We stayed like this for a while. He continued shushing me like a child and I continued sobbing.

He started singing a lullaby. It was a beautiful thing. I know I had heard it before, but I was too tired and scared to ask. Instead I just drifted off in to a restless, dreamless doze.

-**Austin's POV**-

I am seriously scared for Ally right now, like legit worried. I have no idea what her dream was about last night but it had to have been pretty darn terrifying because she was sobbing into my shirt for 20 minutes before falling asleep, still crying and moaning. After she fell into a light doze, I decided to stay until Trish came back from where ever she was. As she slept, Ally muttered some unintelligible word over and over and over again: something like Otin… Ayun… A nun… Otun?, I don't know. By the time Trish came back, I couldn't leave. Trish didn't seem to mind and immediately resumed snoring. Ally continued saying that word. I waked her sleep and listened to her mumbling for another 15 minutes before returning to my room.

I tossed in bed for a while. I couldn't even close my eyes; all I could do was think about Ally. She just seemed so terrified; I am scared for her now. I just can't stop thinking about it. What should I do? I guess I should back off from Ally and let her boyfriend _Dallas_, I say mockingly in my mind, deal with it. If she has problems, he's her responsibility, but from what I have been hearing, sounds like Dallas is cheating on Ally and therefore probably wouldn't care. Poor Ally. That was the last thought I had before drifting off into a restless, dreamless doze. **(A/N: Believe me, I know I am using that sentence twice.)**

**Okay so that's the end of chapter 4. I am so glad I finally got over my writer's block. I have to admit, this chapter is pretty good. I hope you liked it! Keep reading and remember to review! –ng7**


	5. Comforts and Kisses

**Hi! SOOO… I am trying to update more often now. I honestly don't really know where I am going with this story so bear with me. Thanks! Please review!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own A and A or any of these songs.**

- **Ally's POV**-

"Au- aus-ti-in, I caann't believe the p-per-fect boy ch-ch-cheated on me!" I wailed into Austin's shirt.

"I know Alls. Its going to be okay." He rubbed my back slowly. It was comforting and I slowly stopped sobbing. After about an hour, the crying finally subsided and he laid me down on his bed. I held tight on his left hand, in fact, I was probably hurting him, but he didn't complain; his other hand was stroking my knotted curls and brushing stray hair off my tear stained face. He continued for a long time. A couple times I drifted off, only to shake myself awake the minute I realized I was muttering Austin's name.

_**Earlier that day…**_

"…Dallas said that we would do it again once he's got rid of her." Tilly Thompson had a vile look on her face as she snarled at me. I had just taken my song book out of my locker so I slammed it shut. _I can't believe this! Dallas is such a … No, don't even think it, but I definitely have the right to._ I stomped over to Tilly and her posse.

"Excuse me, but if you don't mind me asking, what did you do with my boyfriend?"

"None of your business. But I know that if I don't tell you you'll spread some sort of rumor so, to tell you the truth, me and Dallas went to go see a movie and go to dinner." For some reason I didn't believe that, but I didn't say it.

"Well the you can tell him that I am never talking to him _ever_ again." And I ran to the janitor's closet right as the tears started streaming down my face.

I don't know how he did it, but Austin almost immediately found me. Once everyone had gone to class he went to the front office and asked that he and I be excused from our classes. He returned and carried me back to his room. I liked his room. It smelled nice, despite the big mess on one half of it.

Austin stayed with me all day. The only times he left was to get our lunch and to get me pickles and fruity mint swirl ice cream. Today they tasted like nothing, almost like cardboard, or paper. Even though Austin was with me all day, we hardly said anything to each other. He just talked to me through hand gestures and singing. Oh the sing. He sang, me everything from "You Belong with Me" to "As Long as You Love Me", from "What Makes You Beautiful" to "Boyfriend". **(A/N: What is What Makes You Beautiful officially called? It has like 12 names. BTW, does anyone get my theme in song choice? **** ) **Whenever he was singing, I almost forgot about Dallas. All I could think of was Austin.

-**Austin's POV**-

_Oh Ally! _I reminisced. _Why did you have to go out with Dallas! Now you're broken. I would never have done this to you. __**Shut up man, Ally just broke up with a guy, you need to let her be for a while then you can make your move.**_ I had totally forgotten about Cassidy. _**You don't need her, not like you guys are serious anyways. **__I should probably tell her "anyways". _I mocked myself. I think I am going insane from all this depression around me.

"Austin," Ally called right before 8.

"Yes?" I said in the sweetest voice possible.

"Ummm…" she blushed. "Can you come hold me?" she said shakily.

_That was unexpected._ I am definitely not rejecting this one. This could be my only chance. I think back to just, what 3 days ago? **(A/N: To be honest with you, I have lost track of how long its been. Read over my other ones and I can't figure it out)** Yeah, 3 days ago was when she told me to get away from her, now she's asking for me to come hold her? Imagine that!

I walk over to my bed and lay down next to her. I wrap my arms around her and she lays her head on my chest. _I sure hope the guard doesn't come_. I rock her back and forth slightly as I sing to her slowly. I look at the clock in the middle of "Jar of Hearts" it read 9:45.

"Ally, its almost curfew, do you want me to carry you back to your bed?"

"Oh, okay," she seemed sad, "One more song after this one?" I nodded.

I finished the Christina Perri song then began another, "A Thousand Years".

_Heart beats fast Colors and promises_

_How to be brave_

_How can I love when I'm afraid __to fall_

_But watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubt Suddenly goes away somehow_  
_One step closer_  
_I __hav__e died everyday waiting for you_

_Darlin' don't be afraid I have loved you for a Thousand __years_

_I'll love you for a Thousand more_  
_Time stands still beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave I will not let anything Take away_

_What's standing in front of me __Every breath__,_

_Every hour has come to this__  
__One step closer__  
__I have died everyday__Waiting for you_

_Darlin' don't be afraid __I have loved you for a Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a Thousand more__  
__And all along I believed__ I would find you_

_Time has brought__ Your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a Thousand more__  
__One step closer_

_One step closer__  
__I have died everyday Waiting for you_

_Darlin' don't be afraid, I have loved you for a Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a Thousand more__  
__And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought Your heart to me I have loved you for a Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a Thousand more_

I felt her smile into my chest. I picked her up and took her back to her bedroom. I laid her down then tucked her in. I couldn't help myself, I kissed her on the forehead and she smiles.

"Night." She says through her smile.

"Night." I reply as I brush her bangs out of her eyes. I tiptoe toward the door and close it slowly so the hinges don't creak.

_Wow._

**Hey so sorry it is so short but I kind of like this chapter. Hope you did too. Please review!**


	6. Break Ups and New Ideas

**Hi guys! I actually loved the ending of that last chapter. To be honest, when I was writing it, I wasn't planning on the kiss (on forehead, the real thing may not be for awhile) happening but it just seemed like the perfect! Hope you like this one too! Thanks! –ng7**

-**Austin's POV**-

_Oh my gosh, I hope she doesn't think I am a total creeper. Kissing her on the forehead when she just broke up with her long time boyfriend! We're not even together!_ I thought as I slipped into bed. _She smiled though. __**She could have just been embarrassed and smiling awkwardly or she didn't want to make you feel bad**_. Ugh. Tomorrow will be awkward.

I go to my first class with Ally, 2nd period biology. I tried to get to my class as late as I could without being tardy. As I walked into the classroom, I immediately looked to Ally's seat next to mine. She was sitting there looking as pretty as ever, hair done, in her usual pretty floral skirt and vest, makeup done. **(A/N: I know I said there were uniforms at the school but that is officially changed)** She was writing in that mysterious leather book I always see around her. When I entered, she looked up to see me. A grin immediately split her face. When I sat down she quickly finished the word she was writing and closed the book. I couldn't help but glance at it. I read things like "OMG!", "He kissed me!" and "love…". _Oh, so she did like it._

I waved right as the teacher stood up. She waved back, trying to suppress the giggles. I smirk at the teacher, feeling really smug.

The rest of the period is spent as we exchange glances. The second our eyes meet we look away, cheeks burning.

The bell rings. _Be cool_. "Do you want me to carry one of your bags?"

She blushes. "Yes, thank you." I pick up her bag and we walk out of the room. As we exit the classroom, Ally reaches out for my hand and I accept it. _It's like we're a couple._

We have our next 2 classes together. They go about the same as biology, every one ending with us walking to the next holding hands. Then we had lunch. We ended up sitting with Dez and Trish. It was fun to have our best friends together; it felt like my little circle of friends was finally complete with Trish and Ally. At the end of lunch Ally and I say our goodbyes and Ally got up on her tiptoes and kissed me on the cheek. _Wow._ I don't think I will ever get over that.

-**Ally's POV**-

I can't believe it! Everything is happening so fast. It's like we're together even though we've never been on a date. Throughout the day I write in my book multiple times. Tell you what I wrote? Of course not! It's a secret. ;)

Today was perfect until we got out. Austin and I walked out of our singing/songwriting class with his arm around me.

"Ally what the heck?!" I hear a familiar voice yell. Dang it.

"I see Tilly Willy didn't tell you. I broke up with you."

"So I see you left me for _him_."

"Correction: You left me for Tilly." I spat. I shook off Austin then smacked Dallas right across the face.

"Dal-Dal!" I heard Tilly screech.

"Come on Austin, we're going." I grabbed his hand and towed him out of the hallway.

"Come on baby, we can work this out!" **(A/N: I know, I know…)**

I hate him. I _hate_ him. I _hate _him! I HATE HIM!

When Austin and I got to the corridor our rooms were in, tears started to roll down my face.

"Come on Alls," and he lifted me up and took me to his room.

I told him I was sorry that I was crying about my ex in front of him. He told me he understood, Dallas and I had been together for a long time, and technically we weren't even together, so it was _technically_ okay. I giggled at that. I know it did upset him; I could see it in his eyes. Either he was upset that I was crying about a guy that I had broke up with or he was upset that I was crying; probably the latter. He's sweet like that.

The rest of the evening was okay though. We had Subway for dinner and studied. I helped him with homework.

"Austin,"

"Hm?"

"We really have to work on that song."

"Oh yeah…" he groaned, and he scootched over next to me. "We should probably just totally scratch our last idea."

"Love song?"

"Love song." _Yes!_

"Okay so, I thought of a couple lyrics this morning. It is not exactly a love song, per say, but it reminds me of you." _I hope he likes it._ I started to sing. **(A/N: not revealing the song. :3 Well, technically I haven't fully decided yet but ya knowwww…)**

The second I finished the last note I looked at his face. He closed his mouth with an audible snap of his jaw.

"Alls, I just… love it." And he enveloped me in his arms. It's really silly actually because we are not technically a couple, but I don't resist. Austin smells like honey, fresh cooked plain spaghetti, vanilla and Scrubbing Bubbles. **(A/N: Random, I know. These are just scents that I like or things that I have been told I smell like.)** Don't judge me! I just happen to have a super human sense of smell! It may be a weird combo, but it actually smells fantastic.

Austin kisses my crown and says "We better get back to work." and pulls me into his lap. We end up only writing a bit, song writing takes a lot of work. I look at the clock. 9:55.

"Frick! Austin I need to go back to my room, the guard will be coming around any minute!" I jump up off his bed. He quickly sits up.

"Dang it!" He hops up and goes to open the door. He does so very very slowly and we sneak out with the guard none the wiser.

"Goodnight" I whisper as I kiss him on the cheek and he hugs me once more before returning to his room.

**Sorry about the long waits, I feel like I am not returning a book to the library that has a long waitlist. Sorry. Hope you don't mind how short it is, but I am starting to build up to the end. If you guys have any ideas to make it longer, please tell me because I have already thought of an ending but I don't think it is time for it yet. Thanks!**


	7. Dates and Performances

**So… here is the new chapter. I am so excited about this one. It should be pretty good. Well, I can't think of anything else to say, but thanks. Sorry about all the author's notes in the last chapter, I just like to talk a lot as I am sure you guys have noticed. I am getting close to the end so the story is starting to slow down. It kinda, bugs me that it will be like boring then all of a sudden, BAM! Climax. Oh well, sorry about all the blabbering, you have probably stopped reading this by now. I don't own Austin and Ally. Amen.**

-**Ally's POV**-

"Ow Trish! Man that hurts." I screech as Trish attacks my hair with the brush. "Do you really think Austin will care if my hair isn't teased a mile high?"

"You have to look super sexy for the first date, to set a good impression you know?" I just roll my eyes and grit my teeth as the rat's nest begins to form on top of my head.

Right about now you are probably thinking: OMG, she's going out with AUSTIN?! Yes, yes I am. He asked me on Wednesday.

_"Ummmm, Ally?" Austin said as I out my books away after history._

_ "Yes?"_

_ "Uhhh…" he gulped. "I was, umm, wondering if you, uhh, would like to go on a date with me this Friday?" he said it like a question, sounding very unsure of himself._

_ "Of course I would silly!" I ruffle his hair. "We are already pretty much dating aren't we?"_

_ "Haha, yeah, I gueesss…"_

_ "Come on, time to go to science." And I drag him by his arm to our next class._

I fantasize about that a few more times then open my eyes to check my phone. I have five more minutes. **(A/N: Have I been over using the lateness thing?)**

Trish quickly finishes my hair and I "casually" sit on the bed. Right at 5, I hear Austin rap twice quickly on my door. I stand up and walk over to the door, not trying to get there so quick so he thinks I was sitting right next to the door waiting (which I was).

"Hi!" Austin squeaked excitedly, handing me a white rose. Classic.

"Hi Austin!"

"You ready to go."

"Of course I am!"

"Then let's go!" He exclaimed as he grabbed my hand.

The date was awesome. I hate that word, but really there was no other word for it. We went to an old dollar movie theater that played old movies. **(A/N: Do these still exists?) **Not really old but not things that were still in the theaters. Since it only cost one to see one movie we watched three. It was obvious he was indulging me. We watched 13 Going on 30, Dan in Real Life and Eclipse. I really don't know how he knew my 3 favorite movies in history, but somehow, he did.

When the movies were over, we went to Chick Filet. Instead of simply driving through like normal people, we walked through the drive through. I don't know if it is really allowed but there was no one else there so I think it was okay.

We managed to sneak back to our rooms without the guard noticing. It was an hour after curfew. The guard has made it a routine to come to our room and check everyday. We had Trish and Dez fool them by putting manikins in our bed that looks like us. I knew Trish would be able to fool him because of the time us and a couple of friends stood in line for the new MyTab and she acted like she was sleep.

It took forever for me to fall asleep. I was just so giddy. I hope there are many more dates like this.

-**Austin's POV**-

"Okay class, settle down now," Says the teacher "I have decided to move the due date for your song up a week."

"What?!" I yell. "That's tomorrow!"

"Yes, I realize that."

"Why?"

"Why what Mr. Moon?"

"Why would you give us a week less time?"

"Because most of the students are done and I want to start our next assignment. It is not my fault that you and Miss Dawson aren't productive." I slump back in my chair. Ally and I are going to have a long night tonight writing that thing. We've hardly started. I feel Ally's eyes on me and I meet them. I shrug. "Well then, get to work."

We get a lot done. Since we already have the tune and the mood it is easy to fit lyrics in. **(A/N: Still not saying the song. :3 I already have one)** I have to say, it is a beautiful song. We're quite proud of it.

"We just have to finish the 2nd verse and then we're done." Ally says. We smile. Gotta love that girl. I hope that she will be okay tomorrow.

-**Ally's POV**-

"Oh… my… gosh… I am going to die of hyper… ventilation…" I breathe.

"Ally its okay. You have practiced singing in front of Dez, Trish and I. Seriously, how different could the class be?"

"I know… but… I am so… scared…" I wanted to say more but I was interrupted by a sudden outbreak of sobs.

I cry for a minute into Austin's chest while he strokes my hair. We are currently backstage since we are the next to perform so there is nobody to make fun of me for crying. "It's going to be okay. I'll be there with you the entire time." I look up at him and nod. "Come here." He cups my chin and bends down. When his lips touch mine, I feel a fluttering in my chest. This is the first time he has kissed me on the lips. I kiss back. Of course, this wasn't the first time I have kissed a guy, I have kissed Dallas plenty of times but none was like this. Austin's kiss was full of care, gentleness and love. I begin to wonder if Dallas just kissed me to look cool.

"Next up, Austin Moon and Ally Dawson." We pull away and I smile at Austin.

"I feel better now."

"Good." And I get a last peck on the forehead before we head out on stage.

I quickly sit in the second barstool and look out at the audience. It is not only our class, but an entire audience. I would have to say at least half the school was there. I gasp and Austin smiles at me. He starts playing his guitar. We start singing

**(A/N: Austin is bold and Ally is _italics _they are both _bold italics_)**

**I remember tears down face when I said I'd never let you go**

_All those shadows almost killed your light_

**And I remember what you said**

_Don't leave me here alone_

_**And all that's dead and gone and past**_

_Tonight_

**Just close your eyes**

_The sun is going in down_

**You'll be alrightno one can hurt you now**

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be **safe and sound**_

_Don't you dare look out you window_

**Darling everthing's on fire**

_The war outside our door keeps raging on_

**So hold on to this lullaby**

_Even when the music's **gone**_

_**Gone**_

**Just close your eyes**

_The sun is going in down_

**You'll be alrightno one can hurt you now**

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be **safe and sound**_

**(A/N: I don't own Safe and Sound, Hunger Games or Taylor Swift)**

I can't believe it. I actually did it. Austin takes my hand and we stand up and bow. Then he kisses me there right on stage. I can't help but kiss him back, right here, in front of tons of people.

I love him.

**So that's the end! I was going to write an epilogue, but I like it ending here. If you still want an epilogue or a sequel or whatever, just PM me or leave a review. Love you guys and thanks SO MUCH! I have loved all the support. Sorry it took so long to write this. I kept on putting it off because it is hard to end a story. Oh well. LOVE YOU ALL!**

**xx- ng7**


End file.
